


Romantic Comedies

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope was not a fan of romantic comedies. They were cliche. Not real life. Kelley loved them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hope

Hope Solo was not a fan of romantic comedies. 

They were cheesy. Cliché. Completely unreal. What was the point of sitting down for two hours to watch a movie when you knew exactly how it was going to end? The guy and girl would meet, fall in love, something would happen, but in the end they would find each other in a hilariously cute way and live happily ever after. 

About as far from real life as a story could get. 

No, Hope wasn’t one to waste her time with fantasies. She didn’t believe in happy endings, and she sure as hell didn’t believe in prince charming and princess whoever riding off into the sunset. Life wasn’t predictable. It wasn’t easy. There was no best friend to tell you the perfect words of wisdom and provide comic relief. No guarantee of smiles and kisses with a crescendo of music swelling in the background. 

Life was hard. Painful. Love was even worse. 

* * *

The first time Hope met Kelley, it was a random moment in the lobby of the hotel where the camp was being held. 

It was the carefree uninhibited laugh that first caught Hope’s attention. The tall goalkeeper had slipped away from a conversation with Carli to grab a coffee before the first team meeting. There was a Starbucks a block away, and she hadn’t had a steaming soothing jolt of caffeine in a few hours. It didn’t take long to get the drink, this seeming to be the one Starbucks on the planet without a line, and she slowly sipped it as she re-entered the hotel. Her mind ticked over the things she needed to get done. Call Marcus. Call her Mom. Check in with Paul. Unpack. Take pain meds. Her shoulder was already starting to throb. Getting the surgery was the smart thing to do, but it was hell. She refused to let the rest of the team know how much pain she was in, even Carli, but it was all part of the process. That’s what her doctors and trainers kept telling her. That’s what she kept telling herself. 

Making her way through the small area between the front desk and the gaggle of chairs clustered together to form a sitting area, the bubbly giggles pricked her ears and swept her out of her thoughts.  She casually glanced over to the chairs. 

A stern looking man with a thick mustache and large frown glared back at her from around his stretched out newspaper. 

Rolling her eyes, Hope shook her head and lifted the cup up to her lips. 

Just in time for a short hurricane of reddish brown hair and freckles to barrel into her like a cannonball. 

“Shit.” She staggered back a step, coffee tumbling from her hand to spill all over the shiny tile floor. 

“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” 

Hope looked down. 

She would later swear her breath didn’t catch in her throat at the beautifully chipper russet eyes that met her gaze. 

“I totally wasn’t watching where I was going…was that coffee? I am so sorry, let me get you a new one. Starbucks, right?” the freckly slightly frizzy haired woman rambled on, hands moving a mile a minute and smile never wavering. 

She was like a little kid. 

Or a squirrel on crack. 

Either way, it was a little bit endearing. If Hope let herself realize it, of course. 

“It’s fine.” Hope finally bit out, trying to catch up with the frantic unexpectedness of it all. 

“No, really. There’s this coffee shop a few blocks away. Way better than Starbucks. Trust me, I went there right when I got here, and it’s amazing. Let me buy you a coffee there.” 

“I said it’s fine. Forget about it.” At least the coffee didn’t spill on her shirt or her hands. Imagine explaining to Pia and Paul she couldn’t practice because of third degree burns brought on by an over-exuberant lobby dweller. 

“You sure? Because it’s totally cool. My treat.” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” Carli would have a field day with this. Hope peeked around the lobby. Nope, she wasn’t there. Otherwise, this might have ended up on her phone for future teasing. 

“Ok, if you’re sure. Offer is still open.” Kelley bent down and gathered the now empty cup and brown splattered lid. “I’m Kelley, by the way. Kelley O’Hara.” She held out one hand, juggling the trash with the other. 

Hope sighed and shook it, “Hope.” 

There was definitely no spark when their hands met. Not. At. All.

Kelley’s smile brightened even more, if that was possible. “Hey Hope. It’s very nice to meet you.” She waved the trash hand, “This is great. I wasn’t sure I was going to catch you before the meeting. I’ve been trying to meet everyone, but a lot of them said you weren’t around and I might see you at the meeting.” 

Hope wasn’t really following. It could have been because of the tiny specks of coffee flinging around from the gesturing cup. She raised an eyebrow and curled her fingers around a pale wrist, softly stopping the movement, “What?” 

“Oh, right.” A sheepish blush dusted her cheeks, “I’m a new forward.” 

She was on the team? Hope bit the inside of her cheek. She wasn’t one to judge another. A promise she made to herself after everything that happened to her father. But, this young woman, barely out of college, reminded her more of a sorority girl than a determined national team soccer player. Plastering a small half smile on her face, Hope gave her a friendly nod, “It’s nice to meet you, O’Hara.” She easily untangled herself and stepped around her. 

“I’ll see you at the meeting!” Kelley called after her, “We should get that coffee sometime!” 

Hope waved her hand in acknowledgment that she heard her before sliding into the elevator. 

God, she hoped that wasn’t Mitts pulling another prank.

* * *

Hope rarely if ever saw Kelley. 

Kelley was a forward.  Hope a goalkeeper. Hope was usually off alone with Barnie, Ashlyn, and Jill while Kelley practiced with the rest of the squad. They’d only crossed paths a few times. Once in the hallway when Hope was getting ice for her swollen shoulder and Kelley was tripping onto the elevator with Tobin and another new girl - Alex. Tobin spotted Hope first and waved, “Yo, Solo!” That caught Kelley’s attention – she’d been telling a joke to Alex – and the shorter girl’s head whipped around to see the keeper. She waved wildly, “Hey, Hope! Coffee, right?” 

The door slid closed on Hope’s amused grin. 

The other time was similar, with Hope, book tucked in hand, entering her room while Kelley left hers. Of course they saw each other at team meals and such, but they were separated. Hope tended to eat with Carli, Barnie, Jill, Ali, Ashlyn, and whichever other defenders decided to grab a chair. Kelley was off with the newbies. Sometimes Hope thought she caught Kelley glancing her way, but she shrugged it off. Probably just looking around the room. It wasn’t like Hope was looking over at her table. 

Camp was brutal for Hope. It felt great being back with the team. This was where she wanted to be. She needed every moment to prepare for the World Cup. 

But it was torture on her shoulder. 

No matter how much ice she strapped on it or how many pain killers she downed, the joint was always screaming in agony. Paul did his best to coach her through the pain. Her teammates were supportive, shouting out words of encouragement at every turn. 

Hope was tough. She had to be. Was raised to be. This wasn’t going to stop her from playing, winning. 

But, Christ did it hurt. 

The brunette sat against the goalpost, staring out across the empty field. Practice was over for the day. Most of the team were either hanging out in their rooms or roaming the downtown area for a bite of food and a drink. A few had extended invitations to Hope. Did she want to grab some coffee? Go to the restaurant down the street? Watch reruns of America’s Next Top Model? 

She appreciated the offers. But, she needed a moment to herself. 

A moment to decompress and let the ache in her shoulder overtake her without falling apart in front of all those she needed to have confidence and swagger in front of. 

At the end of the day, she was there to do a job. It wouldn’t help anyone if the starting goalkeeper broke down.

Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back to rest against the cool metal. She breathed in the fresh air and listened to the distant rumble of cars. Her shoulder burned so hot for a second Hope wondered if it would melt the ice wrapped around it.

She had to focus. Just work through it. Ignore the pain. It was always going to be there, so just live with it. She was running out of time. She couldn’t miss this World Cup. She was strong enough to beat this. 

She shifted, and a bolt of white-hot pain electrified her entire arm and across to her chest and upper back. 

“Fuck,” she grimaced. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter. She wasn’t going to cry. She wasn’t going to cry. Deep breaths. In and out. 

“Hey,” 

Hope froze. 

Someone was there. 

“You ok?” 

She didn’t even have to open her eyes to know who it was. 

God damn Kelley O’Hara. 

“Fine, O’Hara.” 

“You, uh, disappeared. Everyone else is going out and stuff. I thought you might be with Carli or Ali and Ash, but they said you were hanging back.” Kelley slowly approached her, “When they said that, I didn’t think they meant all the way back to the field. Ya know practice is over, right?” Her voice took on a teasing lilt, “I get that you’re our big badass keeper, but you don’t have to live out here. We already know you’re awesome.” 

God, her shoulder was throbbing, and why couldn’t Kelley have stayed at the hotel? “Great. Ok. You can go now.” 

“What? Go?” Kelley stood at her toes, “I just found you, Solo.” 

Was it not obvious she wanted to be alone, “Not up for hanging out, O’Hara. I came out here for a reason.” 

“Yeah, I got that.” Kelley sat down cautiously beside her. Gentle fingers carefully touched the bag of ice, “How’s the shoulder?” 

Hope gritted her teeth, “Getting better.” 

“Cool.” Her fingers trickled down to Hope’s bicep, “You were looking good out there today. No one is going to score on you.” She winked cheekily, “Well, I would, but that’s about it.” 

A knot of something formed in Hope’s chest, and she bit her lip, “I can’t even dive right yet.” 

“You will.” She spoke it with such casual conviction it was as if she stated the sky was blue. 

“What are you doing here, O’Hara?” Hope exhaled. 

“Nothing.” Kelley let her fingertips skim the jut of Hope’s wrist, “Waiting for you to get coffee with me.” 

That drew out a grin. “Maybe tomorrow.” 

“Cool.” Kelley nodded. 

They quieted, taking in the calm aura around the field usually filled with energetic shouts and colliding bodies. 

“I’m not sure I’m going to make it.” 

Hope’s brow furrowed, “Make it?” 

“The team.” Kelley bowed her head, “With Abby and ARod and Alex…I know I’m good. But…” 

Hope nudged her with her foot, “You’ll make the team.” 

“How do you know? Got some secret pull with the coaches I don’t know about?” 

“No, just know who’s good. You’re not bad, O’Hara.” 

Kelley nudged her back, “You’re not bad yourself, Solo.” 

* * *

They never got that coffee. 

Kelley barely played the World Cup. Only a few minutes as a sub. She watched from the bench as the US came within penalty kicks of winning. She watched as her friends’ faces fell. 

She watched as Hope did her best to not crumble in front of the world. 

The Olympics were coming up, though, and there was no time to weep and feel sorry for themselves. Not if they wanted to win a gold medal. 

That’s when Kelley got the shock of her life. 

Pia wanted her to play wingback. 

A defender.

* * *

“KO, look at me.” 

The practice field was empty. The rest of the team would be heading to dinner, now. Laughing and chatting over plates of pasta and vegetables. Carefree. Prepared. Confident. 

Not like her. 

She couldn’t do this. 

“O’Hara!” 

Kelley reluctantly peered up from her spot sitting against the goalpost, “What, Hope?” 

Hope looked down at her, the setting sun illuminating her bright blue eyes, “Come on, get up.” 

“I’m fine, Hope.” 

“That’s why you’re avoiding the rest of the team?” 

“What do you want?” She curled up further into herself. “I kind of want to be by myself right now.” 

“I know. Get up.” 

Kelley wrapped her arms around her folded legs, “I suck. I’m not a defender. I don’t know this.” 

“You will.” Hope held out a hand, “You are a lot better than you think you are.” 

Kelley stared at the offer, “Hope…” 

Hope sighed, “Listen. You’re good, Kelley. Damn good. I know it. Pia knows it. The team knows it. You are getting better every day. I want you on my backline. You’re earning my trust, O’Hara, don’t make me regret it.” 

Kelley let her eyes lift up, connecting with swirling blue. 

She hooked her palm with Hope’s and allowed the brunette to guide her to her feet. 

“Coffee?” Hope asked. 

Kelley chuckled, “Yeah. Sounds great.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Romantic comedies are quite simply amazing. 

More than once during breaks and on long flights Kelley could be found huddled in front of her laptop or the tv, clicking on some silly movie and engorging herself on snacks with eyes glued to the screen. All through high school and college she’d let herself get lost in the small bubble each pretend world encompassed. Sometimes she was with friends – Tobin and Alex learned of her preference for sappy hilarious fodder – sometimes she was alone. It didn’t matter. If given the choice, she’d rather watch two people fall in love than some guy blow stuff up for no reason or a masked crazy walk around with a knife and outpace a teenager in a dead sprint. 

Though, there were good points to horror films. Such as being able to snuggle up to whoever you were viewing it with and using them as a shield during the scary parts, no matter if she was actually scare or not (usually she wasn’t). 

Kelley liked romantic comedies the most. 

They were fun. Funny. They were meant to make her feel good. She liked watching two people meet and instantly know these two characters were going to end up together, even if the boy and girl didn’t know it at the time. That was half the fun. Knowing when two people were so meant for each other. Knowing without a doubt they would end up in each other’s arms. Granted, she was know to shout at the screen at times when it looked like one or both of the fictional people were going to walk away or couldn’t figure out that the love of their life was standing right in front of them, but whatever. It all worked out in the end. 

That was the best part. 

It’s what kept her coming back for more. 

Kelley liked those happy endings. The optimism. There was enough depression and sadness in the world, it was nice to keep a sense of hope about things. Love was one of them. Kelley didn’t normally talk about love with others. Sure, she’d joke and tease her friends if they were dating or make overly exaggerated overtures including wiggling eyebrows and hands clasped to her heart when wanting a laugh, but in truth, she wasn’t one to sit down and talk about love. Why? She didn’t know. Maybe it was because of the romantic comedies. She wanted that. Wanted someone to sweep her off her feet and woo her with adorable little gestures and hidden smiles. Her recent favorites tended to have characters who snarked and went back and forth at each other, two beings who seemed to not get along and were too different but in fact held such deep feelings for each other they didn’t know quite how to deal with them. 

All in all, Kelley wanted love. She believed in it. She would laugh and joke, but in her heart she thought love did exist. People could be happy. That belief was unwavering. One day, she would find the perfect person for her. She would walk right through the door, and the proverbial light would click on. Kelley would instantly know this was the woman she would be with for the rest of her life. Kelley would be charming and her imaginary suitor would be suave. They would make each other happy, and they would be together forever because both of them would understand this was it. This was the one. 

Kelley just hoped there were no boomboxes involved. A friend in high school adored that movie, and Kelley didn’t thing holding up a giant stereo was going to cut it nowadays. 

An Ipod would have to do.

* * *

The music washed over her, mixing with the sounds of people shouting and singing along. Kelley tipsily swayed from side to side. Champagne made her head fuzzy and chest warm with bubbles. There had been a lot of champagne. 

She never felt so happy in her life. 

“WE WON THE GOLD MEDAL!!!” she whooped, throwing her hands in the air and waving them…like she just didn’t care. 

Alex laughed beside her, eyes never straying from the stage where shiny flashy cars were driving around. Tobin bounced beside her, smile so wide it had to hurt her face. 

Warmth infused her, coating every inch of her insides before bursting out in a deliriously gleeful laugh. This was amazing! They’d won! A gold medal! It was around her neck! She was so never taking it off. Never. Ever. And London! So much fun. 

They were totally getting more champagne after this. 

She wanted to spray Hope with champagne again. 

The face the goalkeeper made when Kelley appeared out from behind the lockers and sent half a bottle of frizzy bubbly concoction at her head was priceless. 

Priceless. 

Restless energy mixed with the surging warmth as the memory played out. Hope had chased her around, taking off her soaked shirt to reveal toned muscles that made Kelley pause because – damn. She wasn’t one to ogle her teammates. Sure, she could appreciate a finely sculpted body, but even she felt her eyes glaze over. 

Hope was something else. 

She was fucking hot. 

And the wicked smirk she sent the defender when strong hands snagged their own bottle – Kelley felt her a blush begin to creep up her cheeks. 

Where was Hope? 

She saw her before the ceremony began. With Abby. She was with Abby. Kelley frowned. Why was Hope with Abby? She should be there with her. So what if her and Abby were friends and whatever. Stupid veterans. Kelley wanted to see Hope smile again. Like she did when the gold medal was carefully placed around her neck. Her nerve-endings tingled as Hope’s giddy triumphant face flashed in her mind’s eye. 

Hope should always look that happy. Be that happy. 

“Oh my god!” Kelley heard screamed. She swiveled her head to see Alex looking like she was about to combust… or have a baby. 

Now would not be a good time to give birth. 

Just saying. 

“What?” 

Then, the music cued up. 

 _“I’ll tell you what I want! What I really really want!”_

“Holy shit!” Kelley clambered forward. Spice Girls! Were here! Spice Girls were here and singing. 

Life was awesome! 

Kelley shouted, Alex and Tobin joining in, “If you want to be my lover, you gotta get with my friends!” It was like a perfectly drunken karaoke session, but in one of the world’s most famous arenas instead of a shady backdoor Korean restaurant in Koreatown. They all pointed at each other, making faces and bumping hips. 

She danced along with the singers, swaying her hips and arms in her best attempt at the beat. 

It was pretty damn good, if you asked her. 

She closed her eyes and let the music take over, dancing and letting the moment sink into the swirling champagne depths of her recollection. 

As the voices died down, the music switching up slightly, two arms slipped around her waist from behind. 

She knew these arms. 

“Hey, champ.” Brushed her ear. 

Her heart exploded in her chest. Butterflies flapped in her belly, and her body felt like lead even while searing sparks of electricity lit up her nerve-endings. “Hey, hero.” 

“Hero?” 

Kelley imagined a quirked eyebrow and amused grin, “Yeah, hero.” She leaned back into a welcoming body. 

“Spice Girls?” Hope teased. 

“Hush your mouth.” Kelley giggled. “They’re awesome.” 

“Uh huh.” 

Caught up in the feel of a warm champagne soaked voice against her ear, she didn’t even notice the group had started singing again. 

But, then she did. 

And only one thought made it through her addled brain. 

She wanted to dance with Hope. 

Groping at Hope’s arms, her fumbling fingers hooked around her wrists and slid up, tangling their fingers and pressing her palms to the back of Hope’s hands. 

“AWWWWW!” Kelley sang out with everyone else. “Shake it to the left! If you’re having a good time! Shake it to the right!” She lifted Hope’s arms shaking them as she pressed back into her hips. 

Sober Kelley might have cared that they fit perfectly together. Might have had thoughts about it. Complicated thoughts. 

Drunk Kelley wanted Hope to shake that ass with her. 

It must have been the night of dreams. 

Hope began to dance with her. 

They moved together, a lot more coordinated than most people would be after that much alcohol. The perks of being an athlete. Kelley pressed further into Hope. She sucked in a lungful of air and threw her head back as one of Hope’s arms dropped, snaking around her waist, their joined hands resting on Kelley’s belly. 

It wasn’t until the Spice Girls left that the couple stopped moving. Hope’s chest pushed into Kelley’s back as she breathed, and Kelley’s quick gasps unknowingly synced with her partner’s. 

Hope chuckled in her hair and Kelley spun around, letting go of Hope’s hands and looping her arms around her neck. 

Hope was beautiful. Eyes heavy lidded and hat skewed from the crowd, Kelley never saw something so wonderful in her entire life. 

An unfamiliar feeling shot through her, settling in the pit of her stomach 

“Hey.” She whispered, barely audible to her own ears above the din. 

Hope let her other arm fall to Kelley’s hips, “Hey.” 

“You were amazing.” Kelley exhaled. She cuddled closer to the taller woman. 

“Should see me dance to real music.” 

“I meant the game.” Sign her up for that, “And – hey! Spice Girls are music!” 

“So were you.” Hope grinned, a tinge of something Kelley couldn’t figure out lacing the corners of her mouth, “I’m so fucking proud of you, Kel.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Sensitive fingertips slid underneath the cascade of silky brown locks and played with the wisps of hair at the base of Hope’s neck. She let her thumb unconsciously stroke up and down, drawing random shapes and patterns. 

The world fell away. 

There were no other athletes. No Spice Girls. No London. No Olympics. Just them. Them and nothing else. 

“You’re beautiful.” Kelley blurted out. There was no stopping it. 

Hope rocked in to her, speech slightly slurred, but Kelly didn’t care, “And you’re gorgeous.” 

“Yeah?” 

Hope’s fingers tickled her sides, “You’re special, Kel. Don’t ever let anyone say otherwise.” Her throaty voice turned soft, “Don’t ever stop.” 

“Ok.” She couldn’t explain why, but she wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. There were so many emotions inside of her, pulling her body every which way. Staring up into eyelash-dusted eyes, Kelley lost herself. 

She saw sparks. 

She saw magic. 

She saw dreams and wonder. 

She saw something that she didn’t know she did until it was too late.

* * *

Kelley hopped around the apartment, earphones blasting as she shuffled the papers into a semblance of order. 

It was cleaning day. 

Putting papers away seemed like a much better chore than washing the dishes or sweeping the floor. 

After this, she would hit the beach and maybe catch some waves. 

It was going to be a good day. 

“Shake it to the left.” She hummed, shimmying around the couch, “Shake it to the right.” 

A firm knock on the door interrupted her oncoming solo. 

Plucking the earbuds out, she paused her Ipod and slipped it out of her pocket, tossing it on the couch before making her way to the front door. Fiddling with the handle, she swung it open, expecting to see a friendly neighbor asking for a cup of sugar or maybe a Jehovah’s Witness. 

Not Hope Solo. 

“Hope?” 

Hope gave a tiny nod, “Kelley.” 

Kelley blinked. Why was Hope there? 

Why did it matter? Hope was there! 

“Oh wow, how are you?” Kelley darted forward, sweeping the older woman into a tight hug. “I haven’t seen you in forever.” It felt so good to touch her. To breathe in the familiar perfume. She buried her nose in the crook of Hope’s neck, taking her in. 

She didn’t give herself time to think about why seeing Hope felt so good. Or why she had missed her so much. 

Hope lightly returned the embrace. 

“This is excellent.” Kelley murmured into her skin. She pulled back but grabbed Hope’s hands, dragging her into the apartment, “Come in. I was cleaning, but we should totally catch up. We could go to the beach. I heard the waves are perfect today.” Kelley rambled. Hope looked amazing. Tight dark jeans that hugged her curves and a loose fitting gray top complete with scarf and ray bans perched on her head. 

Kelley was wearing ratty basketball shorts and an old soccer camp t-shirt. 

Yeah, no comparison there. 

“Or, we could stay in. Order some Chinese because I haven’t gotten to the store yet, and maybe put a movie on. Talk.” 

My Best Friend’s Wedding was next on her Netflix line-up, but Notting Hill was sitting on the DVD player. 

“When did you get into town?” Hope hadn’t spoken yet. 

Hope shrugged, stepping away from Kelley and moving to the couch. She hovered near the armrest awkwardly. 

It struck Kelley. Hope was never awkward. Not really. There could be moments, but Hope was so…Hope… that she never let the awkward actually happen. 

“I’m sorry,” she mentally smacked herself, “Do you want something to drink?” Her mother would go nuts if her southern belle lessons didn’t pan out. 

“No, thank you.” Hope finally muttered. 

“So, what’s up, Solo? What brings you to my little abode?” Kelley gifted her with a beaming smile. “Decide Cali is better than Seattle? Because it is.” 

Hope wet her lips before speaking, “I don’t have much time. I’m here for work, and I have to catch a flight back to Seattle in a few hours.” 

Kelley’s face dropped. “Oh, ok.” She was already planning on taking Hope out for dinner. Showing her the used bookstore she knew Hope would like. Figuring out if she should offer to take the sofa as a bed or suggest they share hers. 

She sort of wanted to see Hope’s face gleaming in the afternoon sunlight like it was at that exact moment for longer than a few minutes. 

Hope’s hand began to move along with her words, “I was going to send you an invitation, but it’s happening in a few days, so there wouldn’t be time. And, I wanted to invite you. I want you there.” 

“Where?” Was Hope getting some award? World’s Greatest Goalkeeper Ever trophy? Because she deserved it. 

Hope took a deep breath. 

“My wedding.” 

Time stopped. 

The world didn’t turn. 

Everything froze. 

An incredulous chuckle burned the back of Kelley’s throat, “W-What?” She shook her head, “Funny, Hope. Really, what’s up?” 

Seriously, if it was a FIFA deal, she’d have a dress and heels ready in an instant. 

Hope’s gaze didn’t waiver, “I’m serious, Kel.” 

“No, no you’re not.” This wasn’t possible. “You’re not getting married.” 

“Yes, I am.” 

“To who? Santa Claus?” Oh god, it wasn’t Adrian was it? No, Hope would never marry him. They were over for good. Hope had told her that. 

Hope wasn’t getting married to anyone. 

Kelley would definitely know about that way ahead of time. 

“Jerramy.” 

“Who?” Who the hell was Jerramy? “This prank isn’t working, Hope. Tell Mittsy she failed.” She twirled around, “Are you two recording this. Because – Epic Fail.” 

“Kelley!” Hope bit out, “This isn’t a joke. I’m getting married in a few days.” 

The words collided with her, striking her down and kicking her as she lay prone on the floor. The air whooshed out from her lungs. She couldn’t breathe, “What?” 

Hope sighed, rubbing at her forehead, “I’m getting married, Kelley.” 

The light glimmered on the diamond. 

Kelley stumbled back a step, “No.” 

This was not happening. 

This was a dream. A nightmare. She had fallen asleep and would wake up at any moment. She’d call Hope, and Hope would laugh at her for even thinking that she’d be getting married right now. 

Hope stared at her. 

“No, Hope. You’re not getting married. I mean…you…since when do you even settle down?” 

Hope’s eyes flashed, “Since now. I told you I’ve been wanting to settle down.” 

“Yeah, but…not right this second! I mean, I thought you were thinking in a few years or whatever. Not now.” Kelley grabbed at the back of her head, palms cupping the slicked back hair and tightly knotted bun, “How long have you even been with this guy? A week?” 

“I’m getting married Kelley. I thought you might support me in that. Be my friend.” 

“I am being your friend!” Kelley cried out. “As your friend, I’m telling you this is crazy! You don’t even know him. I don’t know him.” She let out a frustrated growl, “Hope, don’t do this.” 

Hope let out an ironic smirk, “Here, I thought you’d be the most supportive.” 

“Why? Because I care about you? I do, Hope. I really really care about you. That’s why I’m telling you how…nuts this is.” Kelley waved her hands, “What does he even know about you? What do you know about him?” 

“Enough. He knows enough.” 

“How could he? How could he know all there is to know about you, to love about you? How can you know he’s the one for you?” 

“I just do.” 

Kelley shook her head, “No, you don’t.” She searched Hope’s eyes. “You’re scared. That’s why you’re doing this. Did something happen with Adrian?” 

“No, nothing happened with Adrian. I’m happy, Kelley. That’s what this is. I’m happy, and I’m with someone I can settle down with. Start a life with.” 

“You’re not happy!” Kelley’s voice shook. “If you were, you’d be smiling right now. You can’t even smile, Hope.” 

Hope rolled her eyes, “Maybe because my friend is telling me my marriage is crazy.” She started toward the door, “I don’t have to explain anything to you.” 

“No,” Kelley bolted to the door, putting herself between Hope and the outside world. “You are not leaving.” 

“Move, Kelley.” 

“He makes you happy, Hope?” Kelley stood tall. “Does he buy you extra bags of coffee because you’ll end up going through it all anyway? Does he go to bookstores and spend hours there, helping you decide what book to read next?” She reached out, fingers touching Hope’s shoulder, “Does he know how much pain you still hide? Because those are some of the small things you deserve to have in someone. Does he make you laugh when you’re upset? Or…or know your real smile from your fake ‘I want this person to leave me alone’ smile?” 

“Kelley.” 

Kelley swallowed thickly. Imaginary visions taunted her. A stack of books in the corner of their home. Leo nudging her awake. Blankets and limbs melding together around her. Fervent kisses as rain poured outside. Achingly gentle touches ghosting across her skin. Holding Hope as she slept. 

“Oh my god.” Kelley whimpered to herself. 

She could see it all. Dinner dates with candlelight and homey meals eaten in the kitchen standing next to the sink. Taking Leo for long walks and training together in the local neighborhood park. Kissing Hope good night and curling into her body as the lights shut off. Spending hours making love, not caring about time or space or anything but the desire and passion that tethered them together.  

Kelley’s body went slack at the onslaught. She remembered first meeting Hope. Knocking her coffee to the ground and apologizing profusely when met with an intimidating stare. Wanting to make a good impression. Wanting to get to know her, even when she was warned Hope could be prickly and closed off. Learning Hope’s intricacies. Discovering how much she kept inside, didn’t let the world know about. Talking with her over coffee. Laughing. Letting her support and instruction make her believe she could be a defender. Doing her best to be there for Hope, whether it be offering her a licorice stick on the bus ride to the hotel or blocking her from view in the locker room when her shoulder was burning after a long game and she needed a moment alone. 

It was there. It was all there. 

Hope. 

She…she loved her. 

“Hope,” Kelley climbed out of her thoughts, blinking at the empty apartment. She spun around, nearly hurtling into the wall. The door was open. Hope had snuck past her. “HOPE!” she ran outside, bare feet slapping against the pavement. 

It was too late. 

Hope was gone. 

“I love you.” the weight of the revelation too heavy to bear. 

* * *

Kelley grit her teeth and stretched her arm out as far as it would go. 

She missed the cup of water by centimeters. 

“Damn it.” She groaned. The water was too far away, and she had to keep her ankle up and iced for at least another twenty minutes. 

She knew the ankle surgery was the best option, but man was it frustrating. She couldn’t even hydrate herself without help. 

“Mom?” she called out. 

There was a bustling, and her mother’s concerned face popped up, “Yes, honey?” 

Kelley somberly pointed at the cup, “It’s too far.” 

The parent rolled her eyes and chuckled, “Here.” She walked up and handed the glass to her daughter, “Remember this when I’m old and need you to take care of me.” 

“That’s what your other children are for.” Kelley took a grateful gulp of the refreshing liquid. 

A firm cadence tapped against the front door, and the two shared a look. “I’ll get it.” Her mother spoke up. 

“And…I’ll just hang here…with Julia and Hugh.” Notting Hill was half way through. 

She half listened as the front door opened and her mother quietly chatted with whoever was there. It was probably some delivery guy or maybe her neighbor wondering why the normally exuberant girl wasn’t out puttering around the ‘hood kicking a soccer ball and running laps. 

Oh well, whatever. At least she had a good movie to get her through the next hour or so. Popcorn sounded good. Maybe she could get her mom to make some. 

The door closed, drawing Kelley’s attention away from the movie, “Hey mom, who was it? And can we maybe get some popcorn?” 

Footsteps creaked behind her, and Kelley’s brow furrowed. “Mom?” 

“She had some errands to run.” 

Kelley stiffened. 

Holding her breath, she didn’t move. A squirrel caught in the headlights. Forcing her body to relax, she put on an unaffected air, “Solo.” 

“Hey,” Hope rounded the arm of the couch. Kelley noticed she looked tired. Really tried. Dark circles were visible under her eyes, and her hair was swept up into a messy bun. A worn Nike shirt and pair of holey jeans completed the outfit. Kelley wasn’t even sure she was wearing make-up. 

She still looked gorgeous. 

Kelley nodded, “Hey.” 

Hope shyly bit her lip, “Can we talk?” 

“What’s there to talk about?” Kelley didn’t look at Hope, “I’m out for a few months, so someone else will be on your back line.” 

“Is that all you think I do? Talk shop? I came all the way out here to discuss tactics?” 

“There’s nothing else for us to discuss.” 

“What about how you had surgery?” Hope took a deep breath and squatted down, coming face to face with the freckly girl, “Just…five minutes. Please.” 

Kelley lowered her eyes, “Fine.” 

“Can you at least look at me?” 

Kelley raised her eyes. She smashed her lips together to keep from saying anything. The old familiar pain, the pain she thought was long gone, once again churned in her chest. 

Ripping open an old wound and all that. 

Hope took a minute before talking, “I made a mistake.” 

Kelley’s unimpressed look was not to be messed with. 

Hope ducked her head, “I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought…I thought I’d finally have my chance. Here was this guy offering to give me what I never had before. Someone who was always there, would always be there. Someone I could turn to no matter what, trust. He could give me a family. I wouldn’t be like my dad, running around and unable to commit for the rest of my life. No…open relationships or complicated back and forths. I’m in my thirties. It’s time for me to put down roots.” 

“You have roots, Hope. You have a family You have people who you can trust, who will always be there.” Kelley snapped. She did not want to hear this. 

“I know.” 

Kelley blinked. She was not expecting that. 

“I know that, Kel.” Hope continued. “I was…I had this image in my head. It wasn’t a happy ending, but it was close. Sure, I’d never be fully happy. I wouldn’t have the fairytale. But, I’d have something.” 

“Shut up.” Kelley growled. “You have to stop that. Stop making excuses and being all depressed and sad.” She locked her jaw, “If you want to be happy, be happy. Don’t let other people stop you from having what you want. You’re so…god, Hope. You can be so frustrating!” 

Hope licked her lips, “Jerramy gave me what I thought I deserved. I was happy, but it wasn’t perfect. There were flaws in both of us.” 

“You picked him because you wanted to be unhappy?” Kelley scoffed, “That’s messed up, Hope.” 

A shrug, “It was enough. I…I don’t know what to do with total happiness, Kelley. I knew how to be with Jerramy. I knew how to handle the good mixed in with the bad, never completely great.” 

“Hope, you deserve to be happy. Everyone does. Why you can’t understand that…I get you have had a lot happen to you, but come on.” 

Hope’s voice was so soft Kelley had to strain to hear it, “I want to be happy.” 

“What?” 

Hope spoke a little louder, “I want to be happy. I…I saw you. There was a picture of us from the Olympics. Mitts sent it to me a while back, but I hadn’t seen it. We were smiling. We’d just won and…you were so beautiful.” She hesitantly brushed a strand of hair off Kelley’s forehead, “You were always there, and I liked it. I liked you. You made me feel happier than I’ve ever felt in my entire life.” Tears stuck to her words, “I trust you. I…began to depend on you. Whether it was on the field or not. I found myself telling you things I never told anyone. I couldn’t…I didn’t want to ruin that, but at the same time I did. I knew if, if I did anything with you, it would change everything. You’re special, Kel. You don’t settle. You, you put yourself out there and damn the consequences. You care so much about other people. If I went to you, did things with you, it wouldn’t be what you wanted. It’d be me taking a moment of happiness and then running away from it.” 

“Hope,” 

“I made myself believe it wasn’t happening. I didn’t need you as much as I thought I did. I even believed it at some points. Forced myself to want Jerramy. Thought – this guy is everything I’ve ever known I’d get. It didn’t matter what was between us, because it wasn’t real. It was the excitement of the Olympics and the battles and winning gold. That’s it. This…this was real life, now.” 

Hope shuddered, “I tried to make myself believe I didn’t love you.” 

Kelley’s chest tightened. 

Hope shrugged sadly, “Not as good at lying as I wanted to be.” Her gaze ticked down, and Kelley followed it. Her left hand was empty. No rings. Nothing. 

Kelley’s russet orbs swept back up to Hope’s face, studying her. Reciting the words the normally introverted woman had let spill out. A confession of the heart. 

“I love you.” 

And there it was. 

 _Love you_

_Love you_

_Love you_

“Jesus, Hope,” Kelley murmured, cupping the back of her neck and pulling her in. 

Their lips touched. 

 _“Right, thanks. What if, uh, Mr. Thacker realized that he had been a daft prick and got down on his knees and begged you to reconsider if you would…indeed…reconsider?”_

_“Yes, I believe I would.”_

_“That’s wonderful news. The readers of Horse and Hound will be relieved.”_


End file.
